


Closer

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was enemy.</p></blockquote>





	Closer

She still loves Angel. She has...feelings for Spike.

She doesn't understand herself. Spike tried to kill her more than once. She thinks of the bathroom, closes her eyes and shudders. And Angel? The things he did to her, the people she cares about. They both have souls now, but the demon, that darkness, that evil is stil there.

Why didn't she ever love Riley? Normal, good-hearted Riley who should have been the perfect boyfriend.

She thinks of the old saying: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. She keeps her enemies a lot closer than the saying ever intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was enemy.


End file.
